elite shadow vs red death'S mother
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: this is just a fight between my oc Blackmist and the red death's mother this will be a one shot. dont like then please do not read please ignore first chapter
1. Chapter 1

description of unnamed ranger

wears a tattered black cloak with a mask with that covers his face. sheathed on his waist is silver kings sword the guard on the sword is customized with a dragon that makes up the hilt as well. he wears a sleeveless gauntlet that golden with black patches.

personality mysterious

his mighty stead is a dragon pretty much the elite shadow but with no wings or plasma. in stead it fires a deadly acidic venom that melts its pray to the bones. it is called a pyro ripper, max speed when sprinting is 125 mph

please give me ideas for hiccup armour I sadly cannot think straight right now


	2. Chapter 2

two years before the war of men and dragons began.

"my queen it has been getting closer every week it was just seen outside the fog bank today." a scout monstrous nightmare says

"I told you my servant I fear no dragon" not even the bewilderbeast. "now go get me some food " the queen say seriously.

"but my queen I am afraid it will discover us when we leave for the raid." the scout monstrous night mare says worriedly.

"are you denying my order " the queen says

"no no my queen I am simply stating what will happen if you do send us for the raid"

"I dont care I will kill it if it comes to threaten me or my nest 'now go with your group and get me food" the queen says angrily.

"alright we are gone my queen" the scout monstrous nightmare says leaving.

mean while

"come on send a raid you have to eat sometime" blackmist says patiently while hovering in the storm clouds.

5 minutes later blackmist sees a group dragons leave the fog bank. as soon as they are far away blackmist gets out of cloud cover ands flies into the fog bank completely blind due to his unfamiliarity of the area but eventually he makes to the nest where he is confronted by a group of lead by a red and yellow deadly nadder.

"rouge dragon leave this nest or face the queen" the lead dragon says with its tail spikes ready to get flung at him.

" I have choose to confront the queen before a war starts with the very humans that you guys raid" blackmist says calmly.

"fine have it your way but what makes you think she will listen to you what makes you so special.

" I have 3 good reasons why 1 am a elite shadow 2 I am the shadow protector and 3 I will kill her myself if she does not listen.

"fine we will bring you to her but if you try any thing prepare to get attacked by the full nest. the lead dragon says

"yeah yeah yeah no dragon is dumb enough to attack me." blackmist says

"now i demand that you take me to your queen" blackmist says calmly

"fine follow us" the lead dragon says


	3. Chapter 3

blackmist soon arrives at the ledge to confront the queen as blackmist waits he begins making a battle plan in his head 10 minutes later blackmist looks down the volcano and gives a very loud roar that could of disoriented a dragon.. the roar causes the queen to stir and rise.

"so the dragon who has been a pain in my gut has finally found my nest then adds now why are you here." the queen says

" I am a elite shadow a dragon you have not seen nor heard of the last of my breed chosen by the dragon god tyserium to protect all dragons by preventing dragon deaths" now for the reason why I have disturbed you" ... "you have been sending big groups of dragons to human in habited islands to steal their hard earned food just so you can eat." blackmist says with slight anger and calmness.

"so you a pet to the gods is telling me a far superior dragon how to run my nest"the queen says slightly angry

"do not mistake me for a pet false alpha I am far more the that" blackmist says calmly

"do not insult me dragon or I will force you to clean up dragon droppings." the queen says with a growl

"you can try all you want I cannot be controlled a bonus to my species" blackmist says not even bothered by the threat

"by the way I am not asking you to stop raiding humans I am giving a command you would be wise to listen " blackmist says scraping his claws into the stone

"the queen laughs then says and what are you going to do with those itch my back." the queen says

"well if you are not going to lissten to me and stop the raids I will end your tyranny over weaker dragons" blackmist says letting his eyes glow slightly.

"are you challenging me puny dragon". the queen says climbing up the ledge

"I am not challenging you I am commanding you once more or I will kill you right where to stand." blackmist says

"I will not take orders from any body " especially you defender of the weak.

"good then is there any last words false alpha" blackmist says charging up a sniper blast

"yes DIE" the queen says blasting her steady steam of fire that burns like a inferno strait at blackmist who simply turns into mist to avoid any injurie .

the queen stops and sees what she thinks is smoke. "you should have never come here."

blackmist suddenly reforms and sends a blast right at her face. " is that all you got false alpha" blackmist says cracking his spine.

before flying out the top


	4. Chapter 4

"how dare you attack me you weak excuse for a dragon"... "come back here you coward and face your death".the queen yells out while climbing out of the nest.

"yes one day I will die but that day is not today" blackmist yells back before firing at the queen once more angering her even more.

"YOU ARE DEAD! the queen screams spraying her seemingly unlimited fire at blackmist who banks to the right to avoid getting his armour scales melted off him

but the fire follows him.

" dammit" blackmist says getting swallowed by the inferno like fire.

the queen's fire stops as her fuel runs out for a short time bursting out of the flame blackmist turns back towards the queen and begins firing his acidic plasma blast like a machine gun (or just picture the screaming death firing) directly at the queens neck cracking or chipping her scales. the queen charges forward at blackmist planning to eat him.

"good luck with that false alpha" blackmist says flying inches above the queens back. before he starts slashing at her tail with his bladed elbows which dont do that much damage due to the thickness of her scales blackmist then leaps off her tail and passes her head

"quit pestering me dragon" the queen roars out while she snaps at blackmist who is several inches in front of her blackmist eyes glow as he slams his wings down going his full speed to avoid get getting crushed by the massive jaws of the queen. now meters ahead blackmist looks back and fires a signal blast right at her left nostril which gets charred.

this forces the queen to give up her chase to shake her head painfully blackmist flips in the air before slamming his wings once more to start a power dive while diveing blackmist opens his mouth to charge a blast that could awaken a volcano. blackmist fires .


	5. Chapter 5

"the blast plows right into the queens under belly knocking the air out of her lungs this causes her to nearly pass out from the excruciating pain and fall into the ocean.

after sinking into the ocean the queen recovers and drags her self onto her island . blackmist suddenly lands right in front of her seeming un harmed by her fire.

"How are you still alive" the queen says while catching her breath.

"I was not lieing when I said I was chosen by the god tyserium" blackmist says honestly

"now i will give you another chance because I do not wish to kill anything to day" blackmist says lowering the glow of his eyes

"I do not care what you say I will not listen NOW DIE" the queen says filling her maw with her green gas.

blackmist shakes his head disappointedly before he sends a sniper blast into her throat.

"any last words" blackmist says

the queen chokes on her own blood bedore she drowns her self with her blood.

"that's what I thought" blackmist says flying into the nest.

2 minutes later blackmist hovers in the nest attracting lots of attention from the surrounding dragons

"your queen is no more I here by set you free"

the end


End file.
